Ash's Master Quest Challenge
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: Challenge for a Pokemon fic inspired by a Pokemon fic of the same name: See Full Details inside! UPDATED!7/19/12


**Ash's Master Quest Challenge**

* * *

What if Ash befriends a powerful and Rare Pokémon 4 years before he gets Pikachu and it goes with him on his Journey? What if Ash studied more about the Pokémon world before going on his Journey and knew more about Pokémon training than he did in cannon because of it? This challenge was inspired by a story of the same name by sojoukou senkuo.

The basic theme is that Ash befriends a powerful and rare Pokemon that's been injured by Team Rocket or one of the other Criminal Organizations that mangaed to escape to somewhere in the forest near Pallet Town. Then, after Ash finds it, He nurses it back to health and it decides to stay in Pallet with Ash until he becomes a Pokemon Trainer 4 years later. In this story, Ash studied more about the Pokémon world before going on his journey and knew more about Pokémon training than he did in cannon because of it.

Then, after he becomes a Trainer Ash captures it with a special Master Ball that is customized ironically, in the colors of the Pokemon he befriended as he is waiting for Oak to get Pikachu from somewhere in his Lab.

* * *

**Here are the requirements:**

1.) Ash is smarter and more knowledgeable about the Pokémon World and Pokémon Training before setting out on his Journey.

2.) Captures more Pokémon than he does in cannon and rotates them out to train all of them

3.) Must befriend one of the following Pokémon that chooses to come with him before setting out on his Journey with Pikachu and captured using a special Master Ball in the colors of the Pokémon being captured given to him by Prof. Oak as a gift (However, Oak is unaware of what he will capture with it): UPDATED!

Lucario (male)

Rayquaza (Shiny optional) (Male)

Ho-Oh (Male)

Mew (Female)

Zoroark (Shiny optional) (Female)

Raikou (Male)

Zekrom (Male)

Reshiram (Male)

Victini (Shiny optional) (Male)

Mienshao (Female)

Hydreigon (Male)

Salamance (Male)

Celebi (Female)

Shaymin (Male)

Heatran (Male)

Eelektross (Male)

Druddigon (Male)

Absol (Male)

Spiritomb (Shiny) (Male or Female)

Giratina (Male)

Haxorus

Gallade (Shiny) (Male)

Entei (Male)

Latios (Shiny) (Male)

Seviper (Shiny) (Male)

4.) Captures a least few Shiny Pokémon.

5.) Captures at least some of the Legendary Pokémon he encounters in the movies and anime series.

6.) Captures at least a few of the Fossil Pokémon he encounters in the anime series.

7.) Ash's Charizard will be a Shiny Pokemon and as Charmander it wasn't caught by Damian first but captured by Ash before Damian was able to get it under his abuse similiar to how Ash caught his Quilava as a Cyndaquil. But Damian tries to crush it with his other pokemon it after Ash catches it but fails misrably like cannon.

8.) Since Ash is smarter in the story Charmeleon and later Charizard never disobeyed Ash.

9.) Shiny Pokémon are about 5 times stronger than Normal Pokémon of their species

10.) Ash must age and grow in this story to be at least 6 ft tall

11.) The clothes he wears to Unova are banned (because I don't like his Unova Appearence)

12.) Ash's Pikachu Chooses to evolve at some point During or After the Battle Frontier Saga or The Sinnoh Saga After learning All its Electric Type Moves

13.) All Pokemon must NOT be limited to 4 four moves but can learn any amount of moves that they are able to learn from their movesets from both the games and anime and retain those moves after learning them. Under no circumstances are the Pokemon's moves to be limited, be it League Rules or Gym Battles, I've seen it done before and it just makes the battles boring and repetitive, they are to have full access to moves they learn in ALL battles.

14.) All moves MUST come from either the games, the anime, or the Movies. Moves from the Pokemon TCG (Trading Card Game) are not allowed.

15.) All Pokemon Myths and Legends must be consistant with that of the Anime, Movies.

16.) Ash must have more of his pokemon fully evolve.

17.) Choose any one of these for the Paring (No Harems or Pokeshipping):

Ash x Cynthia

Ash x Karen

Ash x Lyra

Ash x Phoebe

Ash x Shauntal

Ash x Janine

Ash x Iris (Black and White 2 Appearence)

Ash x Prof. Juniper

Ash x Solana

Ash x Sabrina

Ash x Jeanette Fisher

Ash x May

Ash x Dawn

Ash x Greta

Ash x Anabel

Ash x Solidad

Ash x Roxie

Ash x Jasmine

Ash x Flannery

Ash x Maylene

Ash x Clair

Ash x Winona

Ash x Fantina

Ash x Melody (Movie 2)

Ash x Marble

Ash x Ursula

Ash x Candice

Ash x Fennel

Ash x Elesa

Ash x Hilda

Ash x OC

* * *

**Recomended**:

Rating should range from K+ through M

Stories should be written in the third person point of view

If Rating is M, have some Lemons and/or Limes

Use Bulbapedia as a source for Pokemon information

**Pm MathiasNightlord01 if you decide to take the Challenge or Post a story claiming to take the challenge somewhere in the summary or first chapter.**


End file.
